Medo
by FeChanHXS
Summary: Ele chora as noites pela falta de algo e por simples medo. O outro o consola a distância e sofre com seu amor não correspondido!


Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Massami Kurumada, mas enfim, ShunxHyoga Yaoi pra vcs!

Medo

Já era de noite e um silêncio perturbador pairava sobre o ar. E então, uma silenciosa lágrima corta o que há tanto tempo insistia em permanecer. Ele enxugou a lágrima daqueles lindos olhos com a palma da mão e fez aquela velha promessa que sempre era quebrada.

"Esta foi a última vez que chorei por você, afinal, sei o quanto odeia as minhas lágrimas inúteis! Mas a verdade é que eu queria você comigo, vivendo uma vida da qual nunca partilhamos, vivendo como irmãos de verdade. Basta de lutas, basta de mortes, basta de sofrimento. Por que é tão difícil Ikki, por que se isola desta maneira e me deixa sem saber por meses do seu paradeiro, do que anda fazendo. E eu tento lhe entender irmão, a vida não foi fácil para nenhum de nós, mas eu não me queixo, pois por pior que tenham sido as batalhas, por um breve momento eu estava com você, lutando lado a lado."

Seu pensamento foi quebrado por uma batida na porta.

-Shun, você está aí?

-Sim, Hyoga, já estou descendo.

"Chorando de novo por aquele idiota, desde a batalha contra Hades que não vemos Ikki e o que mais me dói é saber como ele sofre por aquele sem coração".

- Vamos Shun, o jantar está servido.

"No fim da guerra contra Hades eu pensei em voltar para a minha casa, para a Sibéria, mas não suportei saber que Shun ficaria aqui sozinho, sem ninguém. Eu não sei dizer ao certo desde quando eu comecei a amá-lo, simplesmente aconteceu, e só de pensar como ele sofreria com a partida do irmão não tive mais coragem de ir. Antes eu o ter por perto e ficar eternamente secando as suas lágrimas mesmo sem me declarar do que não o ter, e passar o resto de minha vida longe dele."

Neste momento Shun desce e encontra com Hyoga que estava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados sentado no sofá da sala. Este, quando sentiu aquele perfume tão doce e fresco olhou para cima e avistou o maior motivo de sua estadia naquela mansão detestável.

Ele estava lindo, era incrível que com tão pouco ele ficasse tão perfeito. Estava com uma camiseta vermelha e calça jeans escuras e insistia em olhar para baixo para que Hyoga não percebesse sua face avermelhada de chorar.

- Vamos jantar Hyoga?- Falou quebrando a concentração do outro sobre si como se estivesse o acordando de uma hipnose.

- Hã? Ah, sim, o jantar. Estava lhe esperando há um bom tempo, por que a demora?

- Me desculpe, estava lendo um livro e acabei por demorar.

- Sabe Shun, você não precisa ficar envergonhado de me contar o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que você estava chorando.

Neste momento, Hyoga se aproxima de Shun e toca a sua face, notando que esta ficou totalmente corada pelo simples toque de Hyoga.

"Céus, será que existe algo? Será que os Deuses ouviram a minha prece? Estes olhos, eu não vou conseguir agüentar"

Hyoga se afasta rapidamente de Shun deixando o outro perplexo com a sua atitude.

-Bom, eu estou com fome – Shun quebrou o silêncio que se fez pelo momento. – Vamos jantar então?

- S Sim, claro.

O jantar correu normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido, se bem que na verdade, nada havia acontecido, mas o que não deixava a levar Hyoga a ficar envergonhado.

- E então Hyoga, não vai voltar para a Sibéria? – Shun o olhava com um ar de desafio.

- Não. Minha vida por lá terminou. Eu achava que você gostava da minha companhia Shun. Mas parece que você insiste em fazer a mesma pergunta todas as noites. Será que é porque não quer a minha presença aqui? O que eu faço para você me aceitar? – Agora era a vez de Hyoga desafiar Shun.

- Eu fico muito grato por você permanecer comigo. Mas eu sinto que você somente tem pena de mim, como se eu fosse uma eterna criança. Será que ninguém percebe que eu cresci? Não sou mais necessitado de cuidados!

- Bom, se é assim que você se sente, então não vejo porque não deixa-lo aos próprios cuidados, como você disse, é somente pena que eu sinto por você, não é mesmo? Você nunca parou para pensar que deve ter algo mais? Eu tenho a minha mãe nas águas da Sibéria para sempre. Tenho também os meus amigos e pessoas com quem eu convivi a minha infância inteira, e você acha que eu largaria todos eles por sentir pena de alguém? Eu achava que você me conhecia melhor Shun de Andrômeda!

Por mais bravo que falasse o olhar de Hyoga permanecia sereno e tranqüilo como sempre, e se pôs a olhar com imensa ternura aquele garotinho que estava á sua frente.

- Me desculpe Hyoga, me exaltei, é que é tudo tão difícil, tudo que passamos, que vivemos, a batalha contra Hades! Oh, Hyoga como eu quero me libertar, mas sempre que eu fecho os olhos eu o vejo, tenho tanto medo de fazer mal aos meus amigos, as pessoas que eu amo. – Nisso, o olhar que permanecia baixo se levantou e encontrou o azul dos olhos do amigo. – Será o meu stigma eterno este? Serei obrigado a conviver para sempre com esta maldição? Não Hyoga, por favor, não se vá, não me deixa aqui sozinho!

As lágrimas caiam impiedosamente e Hyoga em um súbito de coragem se levantou e foi de encontro á Shun que por sua vez, aceitou o abraço do russo e se aninhou como se fosse uma criança.

- Calma Shun, eu também penso muito sobre tudo o que passamos e me pergunto o que mais teremos que enfrentar. E eu lhe confesso que tenho muito... Medo! – Shun levantou sua cabeça e se fixou naquele olhar por um breve segundo, mas que pareceram horas.

- Eu tenho tanto medo Shun, medo de lutar e não ser capaz de fazê-lo bem, de causar o mau também a quem eu amo, de não conseguir seguir a minha vida normalmente. Mas isso são somente medos banais comparado ao meu medo de perder você!

Um silêncio se fez, e Shun o encarou como se o tivesse vendo pela primeira vez, como se tudo tivesse perdido a importância, as lutas, o seu irmão, nada mais importava, ele só queria continuar a ouvir aquelas palavras que ele sempre achou que fossem inexistentes.

- Tive medo quando o vi desacordado na casa de Libra, foi um dos maiores medos que eu já senti, mas o pior de todos, foi saber que você iria se matar para salvar a humanidade quando Hades tomou seu corpo. Shun, eu perdi toda a minha vida quando a minha mãe morreu, mas todas as vezes que eu quase perdi você não se compararam a nenhum medo que eu já tive. E então eu tive a certeza que eu o amava.

Shun chorava por ouvir aquelas palavras lindas saídas da boca do mais frio de todos aqueles cavaleiros.

"Zeus será verdade o que eu ouço, se isto for um sonho, não quero acordar jamais!"

- E eu posso enfrentar qualquer inimigo que seja, se eu estiver ao seu lado, eu vencerei. Porque agora eu vejo que tenho pelo que lutar, a minha vida já faz sentido novamente. Desde que eu vi seus olhos que eu sei Shun, e tenho mais medo ainda pelo que eu vou fazer. Tenho medo da sua rejeição. Mas agora chega, chorei calado por muito tempo ocultando os meus sentimentos, mas eu não os quero esconder mais.

Sem perder mais nenhum minuto, Hyoga pôs seus lábios aos de Shun com tanto medo de ser rejeitado, de perder o seu maior tesouro! Mas não aconteceu, pois Shun o acolheu com tanto amor. No começo, como um mar calmo, mas depois como se fosse o encontro de dois rios, juntos, inteiros, o universo poderia parar naquele momento que nada, mas nada, atrapalharia o amor daqueles dois que durante tanto tempo ocultaram sentimentos por simples medo.

- Hyoga, jamais imaginei que você sentisse algo, na verdade, me martirizava pensando que jamais seria seu!

- Shun, mesmo sem você estar ao meu lado, o meu coração sempre foi seu! Você me devolveu a vida. E sendo assim Shun, eu pertenço a você!

- Oh, Hyoga, como eu te amo, não quero jamais me separar de você!

- Jamais meu amor, jamais, os nossos laços são eternos.

E ficaram assim a noite toda, sem fazer nada, sem falar nada, não era necessário, um completava o outro e somente tinham uma certeza: Não existiam mais medos, não existiam mais barreiras. Agora um tinha o outro, e quando se existe esta certeza, o medo é extinto!

FIM


End file.
